HOMPIMPAH!
by Achira1412
Summary: Rencana bermain petak umpet yang diawali dengan HOMPIMPAH gagal total! Kenapa? RnR Please...


**HOMPIMPAH!**

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**DISCLAIMER: Law of Ueki by Fukuchi Tsubasa**

**STORY BY: ACHIRA1412**

**WARNING: udah keliatan saja setiap fic saya OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo? Dlps (Dan Lainnya Pikir Sendiri #diinjek)**

* * *

Di hari yang panas tapi tidak begitu panas ini (piye toh?) tim Ueki sedang bersantai di lapangan. Seperti ada guna-guna(?) karena mereka pada nggletak(?) tak berdaya di tanah.

"Bosaan" keluh Ueki.

"Sama" kata Sano.

"Main apa gitu kek!" usul Ai.

"Petak umpet aja" saran Rinko.

"Aku setuju! Ntar kan kayak yang di sinema india-india gitu, umpet-umpetan terus kejar-kejaran! Nanti nyanyi, Tumpah Se' Aeee(?)" seru Soya yang spontan membuat satu tim kaget.

"OGAH!"

"Lagian, gw masih belum berpengalaman jadi Artis bollywood. Ntar ga bisa nandingi Sharukh khan ato sapa dah namanya meski aku lebih ganteng sih" kata Ueki narsis.

"Ih, BEDA JAUH!" teriak Ai sweatdrop.

"Tapi untuk main umpet-umpetan gw setuju, tapi yang dikatakan Soya gw KAGA SETUJU!" seru Sano.

"Kalau begitu kau kumasukkan ke daftar bagi orang yang tidak dapat memutuskan" kata Soya polos.

"KAREPMU!"

"Jadi ga nih Petak umpetnya!" Rinko mengingatkan ke topic semula.

"Maybe yes maybe no" Ueki memberi pilihan.

"Dimana-mana pilihan juga gitu dodol!" Ai udah emosi tingkat tinggi.

"Tak gendong ke mana-mana.." dan entah kenapa Soya malah nyanyi lagunya Alm. Mbah Surip dan TIDAK NYAMBUNG SAMA SEKALI dengan topic. Suaranya yang khas bikin MAK NGING di telinga.

"BERISIK!"

"Klo ngamen jangan di sini! Ngamen GRATIS!"

"Tapi sebelumnya Hompimpah" kata Rinko.

"Semua juga tau itu kalee! Hari gini ga tau ..."

"KAMSEUPAY!" semuanya berteriak ke Rinko. Rinko hanya sweatdrop saja.

"Klo gitu ayo hompimpah! Sebelum ni hari tambah panas, udah bolong tambah bolong lagi!" kata Sano.

"Okeh deh"

**HOMPIMPAH ALAIUM...-**

Belum selesai melakukan upacara Hompimpah(?) mahluk asing tak dikenal datang yaitu... HANON! #shock sendiri

"Hoi, kalian orang-orang gaje! Ngapain?" tanya Hanon sinis. Udah tanya, nanyanya SINIS LAGI! Maunya apaan sih ni mahluk satu #diinjek

"harusnya Gw yang nanya! Situ ngapain ke sini!" seru Ueki.

"Gw ke sini mau tau ente ente ini lg pada ngapain!"

"Gw di sini juga mau tau ente ngapain di sini!"

"Elu kenapa sih!"

"Elu yang kenapa!"

"Dasar rambut jabrik!"

"Heh! Siapa yang kau sebut rambut jabrik, rambut jabrik!". Dan jadilah pertengkaran antara DUO JABRIK! Ayo gratis di tonton #ditendang.

"Sssshhh! UDAH JANGAN RIBUT! Klo ribut di kuburan aja sono!" lerai Rinko.

"Ogah aaah"

"Heh lu iwak peyek(?), ga ada pocong kesambet ga ada kunthi kesurupan(?) ngapain ente ke sini?" tanya Sano.

"Woi sano! Gw juga tadi tanya gitu!" protes Ueki.

"Emang masalah buat gw?"

"Menekutehek! Emang gw urusan!"

"Ini lagi! Malah ribut! Udah, paling adil! Ente Hanon ngapain ke sini?" tanya Rinko. Semua GUBRAK secara serempak.

"LHA TRUS TADI KITA TANYA APAA!" Sano dan Ueki sudah emosi tak karuan. Ai hanya sweatdrop saja yang mendengar PERTANYAAN MONOTON yang dari tadi nguing nguing(?) di telinga.

"Lgian ane Cuma mau ikut ente ente semua" jawab Hanon enteng.

"Kita ini lagi mau main permainan ANAK-ANAK yaitu petak umpet! Mana mungkin seorang atau sesuatu(?) yang bernama HANON mau main gitu-an" kata Soya.

"Siapa bilang gw ogah?"

"Jyaelah" ternyata semua dugaan mahluk-mahluk ini diluar dari prediksi(?). Kasihan... (kasihan kasihan kasihan) #digiles

"Jadi hompimpah dulu neh?" tanya Hanon.

"Bukan! Masuk Jurang! YAIYALAH! Hari ini ga tau..."

"KAMSEUPAY!" 1 Tim Ueki KOMPAK ampe-ampe kuping Hanon budeg.

"Iya gw tau! Boleh ikut ga nih?"

"Ikut? DUA RINGGIT!" sekali lagi 1 tim Ueki KOMPAK bebarengan(?) mirip Ismail bin Mail(?).

"Beneran dong!"

"Wani piro?" kata Soya.

"Karepmu bae lah!" Hanon nyerah.

"Ya udah mau ikut ga nih!" tanya Ai baik hati yang TUMBEN! #plak

"Ya udah gw ikut" jawab Hanon kemudian. Dan upacara dimulai lagi.

**HOMPIMPA ALAIUM GAMBRENG! SI HANON PKE BAJU ROMBENG!**

"Woi! Yang bener dong!" Hanon protes.

"Memang benerkan?" Ueki membuktikan.

"Bener gundulmu! Bukannya nek Ijah?"

"Di sini ga ada nek Ijah" kata Sano polos.

"Udah, ulangin dong yang bener!" oceh Hanon membuat polusi suara di mana-mana.

"Woi! Klo berisik jangan di sini! Suaramu itu bagaikan kapal pecah tau!" seru Soya yang terganggu dengan suaranya Hanon yang bising mirip PROSES PEMBANGUNAN #dilempar# kayak suaranya bagus aja! #plak

"Emang iya.. Masalah buat loee!" kata Hanon.

"MASALAH!"

"Gara-gara Hanon tadi aku keingetan sesuatu" kata Ueki polos.

"Apa itu?"

"Mawar itu biru, Violet itu merah.. Aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi" kata Ueki sambil ngacir entah ke mana. Semua hanya sweatdrop.

"Emang Hanon tadi ngomong apaan sih?" tanya Ai heran.

"Gw aja ga tau gw ngomong apa. Emang gw tadi ngomong apaan sih?" tanya hanon.

"Mana gw tau, gw aja lupa. Sekilas bgt, emang td ngomong apaan sih lu?" tanya Rinko yang lagi-lagi KEJADIAN INI BERULANG LAGI.

"Kenapa di sini gak ada yg bener ye?" tanya Sano.

"Nananana... Sekuntum mawar meraaah... aaaa, wait, kau tadi ngomong apa Sano?" Soya berhenti menyanyi lagi-lagi dengan SUARA KHAS nya.

"Lupakan, dah ku telen"

"Ok apa yang kulupakan?" Ueki sudah kembali yang sebenarnya TIDAK DIINGINKAN untuk kembali #dihajar Ueki

"Gak ada, lagian kita Cuma bengong di sini" kata Sano enteng.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa aku!" Ueki narsis.

"GE-ER!"

"Ayo lanjutkan hompimpahnya" kata Ai.

**HOMPIMPAH ALAIUM GAMBRENG! NEK IJAH PKE...-**

_**ALLAH HU AKBAR ALLAH HU AKBAR!**_

"Eh adzan" kata Ai.

"Btw, sejak kapan ada masjid di sini?" tanya Soya heran.

"Eh, maaf itu HP saya" Author menjelaskan

"Jyah!"

"Tapi diam sejenak dulu, menghargai agama yang lain" kata Rinko SOK ALIM! #dihajar Rinko.

"Ya ya". Setelah beberapa menit, adzan berhenti.

"Bagus! Akhirnya berhenti" kata Hanon senang.

"Makanya JUAL BELI DI TOKO BAGUS!" lagi-lagi Soya ga nyambung.

"APAAN SIH!"

"Ya sudah lanjutkan!" kata Sano menirukan gaya SBY.

"Elu bukan mau kampanye" kata Ueki sinis.

"Iye gw tau"

**HOMPIMPA ALAIUM GAMB...- KRUCUK KRUCUK KRUCUK(?)**

Terdengar dari suaranya, ada suara perut yang sedang mengadakan konser keroncongan. Perut siapakah itu?

"Laper" kata Ueki enteng.

"MAKAN SONO!" usir Sano.

"Ga ada makanan"

"Ya belilah" tegas Ai.

"Ga punya duit"

"WONG KERE!"

"Ya beli apa kek! Cafe meong atau warteg!" saran Rinko.

"Okelah kalo begitu!" kata Ueki pergi sambil menirukan gaya warteg boys #yaampun.

Mereka ber..- *ngitung jumlah orang* 1 2 3 4 5 lima menunggu kehadiran Ueki yang tak kunjung pulang. Apakah dia MINGGAT? Ga tau. Dan akhirnya ini dia, si rambut rumput dateng(?) membawa sebungkus kresek (plastik) berisi makanan. Ueki pun makan dengan lahapnya dan TIDAK MEMPEDULIKAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA YANG NGILER DAN LAPER. Sungguh dermawannya dia. Dan dia baru menyadari bahwa teman-temannya yang lapar saat setengah jatahnya hampir habis.

"Kalian mau?" tawar Ueki kemudian yang sudah TERLAMBAT.

"banget!". Akhirnya mereka berbagi nasi meskipun jatahnya sedikit. Sungguh malangnya nasib mereka.

"Ini ni yang disebut, berbagi bersama di Pizza Hut!" seru Soya yang LAGI-LAGI GANYAMBUNG!

"Ini bukan pizza hut woi!" kata Ai mengingatkan.

"Lagian namanya 'berbagi' masa datang ke pizza hut dibagikan pizza secara CUMA-CUMA. Rugiii" kata Sano.

"Yang rugi kan mereka, bukan kitanya" kata Ueki sesat.

"Benar juga". Akhirnya mereka makan dengan senangnya karena mereka dapat MAKANAN GRATIS dari PERJUANGAN Ueki mendapat nasi itu. Sungguh CERDIKNYA mereka.

"Akhirnya kenyang" gumam Soya.

"Elu elu mah enak tinggal makan! Gw yang sengsara!" keluh Ueki.

"Yang nawar kan juga ENTE jadi yang salah ENTE" kata Hanon membela diri.

"iye juga ye" kata Ueki dengan BLO'ON nya #diinjek2

"Lanjutin ga nih?" tanya Ai mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Bentar kenyang nih" kata Soya.

"Emang apa sih susahnya HOMPIMPAH! Berdiri gak mau! Nyanyi hompimpah ga mau!"

"Karena gw males!" kata Soya yang diikutin gebukan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ayo lanjutin hompimpahnya"

**HOMPIMPAH ALAI...**

"Nyanyinya gimana gw lupa" kata Ueki polos karena Amnesia sesaat.

"Ya ampun, gini loh mbak yu(?). Hompimpah alaium gambreng! Nek Ijah pke baju rombeng! Gitu" jelas Rinko.

"DASAR KAMSEUPAY!"

"Kan gw lupa!" Bela Ueki.

"Ayo dah, Lanjutin! Ini mau petang nih" kata Sano.

"YOSH!"

**HOMPIMPAH ALAIUM GAMBRENG! NEK IJAH PAKE BAJU ROMBENG!**

Akhirnya hompimpah mereka selesai DAN TIDAK FAILED!

"Yes! Hanon jadi!" seru Ueki girang.

"Iya2 dah" kata Hanon. Hanon pun jadi dan menutup matanya dan bersandar di pohon.

"1... 2... 3..." Tiba-tiba, tulit tulit tulit tulit(?). Bunyi arloji milik Author menandakan sudah PUKUL 5 SORE.

"Eh? 5 Sore? Wah ga bisa main nih, aku mau makan dulu di rumah. Jaa~!" Ueki meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Klo aku harus kerjakan PR ku dulu" Ai pun bergegas meninggalkan TKP(?).

"Aku juga mau pulang ah capek" kata Rinko.

"Kita juga pulang aja yok" ajak Sano pada Soya. Akhirnya mereka pulang ke alam masing-masing dan...

"OK! Kalian ngumpet di mana. Wih, mereka cepet banget ngumpetnya" dan, begitulah akhir ceritanya(?).

**THE END**

**Epilouge**

**Hanon: "Mereka mana sih? Pinter banget ngumpetnya"**

**Author: "Eh? Ente ngapain masih di sini?"**

**Hanon: "Main petak umpet"**

**Author: "AMA SIAPA!"**

**Hanon: "Ueki c.s"**

**Author: "Lah? Bukannya Ueki c.s udah pulang dari tadi?"**

**Hanon: "WUT!"**

**Author: "Yo'i, udah gw mau pulang dulu mau nonton Spongebob(?)"**

**Hanon: "Sialan tuh anak! Klo ketemu lagi, gw hajar beneran!"**

* * *

**A/N: Bhuahahaha, gaje gaje,.. Fic Law of Ueki pertama saya, Kritik saran sangat saya perlukan dan Review anda-anda sekalian saya tunggu kedatangannya.**

**Thanks for read ;A;**


End file.
